In order to simplify design complexity of a digital circuit, a user can use a digital circuit design program and a library model built therein to design a required digital circuit. Further, the user may perform circuit function verification on the digital circuit design, so as to determine whether the digital circuit design can successfully satisfy the user's functional requirements.
The various features disclosed in the drawings briefly described above will become more apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon reading the detailed description below. Where features depicted in the various figures are common between two or more figures, the same identifying numerals have been used for clarity of description.